


Magic

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So your ancestors were witches?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt : witchcraft

"For real?" Frank stares at the book in Jenny's hands. "Your ancestors were witches?" Jenny nods but doesn't look up. "Hmmm... I can buy that."

Then she turns, eyebrow raised. "I swear, if you say it's because of my witchy temperament..." There's a edge to her voice but a glint of amusement in her eyes. 

"Because..." Frank draws out the word, steps closer and takes her in his arms. "I've been under your spell since we first met."

Jenny rolls her eyes but the smile she gives him is nothing short of magic. 

The kiss that follows is even better. 


End file.
